Magical Elephant Brains! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 32, Magical Elephant Brains!. Transcript #1 Captain Jake (Narrating): '''Magical Elephant Brains! (The scene zooms to the Gup-TD, which is seen flying over the million realms of the Fantasy Forest.) '''Sofia: '''Wow! The Fantasy Forest is so beautiful from up here! It's like a big, colorful blanket, with fancy patterns too! '''Connor: '''I know! The water realms, the earth realms, even the holiday realms! That's the Fantasy Forest way down there! '''Luna: '''So are the pirates ready to get started yet? '''Izzy: '''Hmm. Let’s see. (presses a button, the screen turns on, and Captain Jake's face appears on Santa's Village) Yup! I'm locked into Captain Jake's location in Santa's Village, and Kwazii... (presses another button and the map moves to the Budding Basin) I've got him in the Budding Basin, a realm for all magical animals that are spring typed to be exact. '''Sofia: '''Great! (hops off) So let's get started! '''Skully (he and Cubby appear when the automatic doors to the cockpit slide open): '''Get started on what? '''Cubby: '''Yeah! I forget! '''Sofia: '''Well, remember the saying guys. An elephant never forgets! '''Skully: '''Well, it's a good thing I'm all bird, and not all elephant! '''Cubby (smiles in agreement): Me too. Sofia (chuckles): We're checking magical elephants. There are two basis kinds: (points to the pictures of the magical elephants) White Elephants and Pastelephants, and we're figuring out the differences. Cubby (gulps down his dried coconut chip nervously): Uh oh! If this is anything like the time we tried to figure out the difference between an Atheligator and a Shamcroc, I'm out! Too many sharp teeth in that adventure! Izzy: '''Don't worry, Cubby. This time, this will be more about super amazing magical trunks than magical sharp teeth. '''Greg: Gup-TD to pirates, do you read? (A holographic screen floats up and in the screen is Captain Jake, hanging out in the cold but friendly wintery Santa's Village with a herd of White Elephants.) Captain Jake: '''Captain Jake here, with some White Elephants. Remember Splint, the rascally little White Elephant, who drove off with our Gup-TD? '''Skully: '''How could we forget? '''Sofia (gasps and waves excitedly at Splint): Hi Splint! (Splint waves his trunk at Sofia, and then he grabs Captain Jake's iDisney out of his hand.) Captain Jake: '''Huh?! (outstretches his arms to grab his iDisney back) Hey! Get your white trunk fingers off my iDisney! '''Sofia: '''Oh yeah! Those little white trunk fingers can really grab! '''Izzy (laughs): Especially Splint's! Captain Jake: '''Hey! Come on, Splint! (chases Splint who makes a run for it) Give it back! Ugh, a little problem over here! I'll get back to you! (The call ends and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna laugh.) '''Sofia: '''That little Splint sure is big trouble. (Suddenly, a call from Kwazii beeps.) '''Luna: '''Incoming call from Kwazii! (presses a button) (The holographic screen appears again, only this time, it shows Kwazii at the Budding Basin.) '''Kwazii: '''Ahoy mateys! (waves his paw) Kwazii here, with some colorful Pastelephants! They live in maternal herds, just like both regular and magical elephants do. (brings his paw over and shows his friends, the Pastelephant herd, with the adults and their babies eating grass and drinking water from the lake) The matriarch female, her sisters, their husbands, and their babies. (walks over to a young and tender pastelephant baby and places his paw on her back) This little matey is only one year old, and very friendly. (chuckles, then feels his nose get pinched by her trunk) Ah! Ow! Hey, don't pinch me nose, matey! '''Amaya (coos at the pastelephant baby): Aww! Connor: '''She is really sweet, but hey, notice anything difference about her trunk? '''Kwazii: '''Uh, it's attached to me face? '''Amaya: '''No. Take a look. (types on the buttons to zoom in the Pastelephant’s trunk just to see that there is one finger, and she gasps) One finger! '''Kwazii: '''That's right. Pastelephants, like Asian elephants, have one trunk finger, not two. '''Sofia (runs back to her workshop): That's difference number one. White Elephants have two trunk fingers, while Pastelephants have only one. Kwazii: '''But Pastelephants can still grab, hold, and pick up things just as well. (the Pastelephant baby lets go of his nose) Uh, heh he, I think I'll call ya Index, as in index finger. Yeah, Index it is. (touches Index's trunk finger with his paw tip) (The screen changes to Captain Jake, who is still chasing after Splint to get his iDisney back.) '''Captain Jake: '''Okay, Captain Jake here! Still chasing after that iDisney. Hey, but I've figured out from this angle, you can spot another difference. See how smooth White Elephants' heads are? And how big their ears are? In fact, their ears are shaped into the map of Africa just like the African elephants’ ears. '''Sofia (raises an eyebrow): Really? (types on the buttons and an image of the Africa map is placed in front of Splint’s ear) Luna: '''It matches! That’s so cool! '''Sofia: '''So smooth head and big ears for White Elephants... '''Kwazii: '''And softer heads and small egg-shaped ears for Pastelephants. '''Luna: '''Differences number two and three. '''Kwazii: '''Elephants, both magical and regular, flap their ears to keep cool, so Pastelephants don’t need big ears because it’s not that warm in the Budding Basin. '''Captain Jake (catches his breath and stops chasing Splint, who stops): Whoo! Yeah, but it’s a lot colder in Santa’s Village, so even though it’s not so hot here, those built in ears are still made for flapping and they sure come in handy, too. Connor: '''Oh, and we can’t forget the size. '''Greg: '''Yeah, what’s the difference there? '''Captain Jake: '''White Elephants are bigger and heavier, like African elephants. (gets hit by an adult white elephant) Whoa! (crashes into the Valentine Valley) Oof! (pulls himself out of a termite mound and sees Slurpette the baby heartvark) Hi, Slurpette. (gets a greeting lick from Slurpette) '''Kwazii (walks up to Index): And Pastelephants are smaller and lighter. (uses his super strength to lift Index up and grunts) Luna: '''Yeah. Try that with an adult Pastelephant. '''Kwazii (looks up at an adult Pastelephant): Uh, maybe later. (puts Index down) Transcript #2 Izzy (scans Index’s brain): Okay. Now let’s see what your brain’s doing. Sofia (sees Index's brain working on the screen of her magical creature power disc making kit): Ooh! I can see her brain working. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 32 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake